


Distraction

by lunesque (Moriavis)



Category: Iron Man (Movieverse), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/lunesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max makes a habit of using people for his own reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little thing written for [](http://lady-krysis.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lady_krysis**](http://lady-krysis.dreamwidth.org/).

Max smooths the lapels of his white suit as he stares out over the ocean. The waters sparkle in the sunlight, serene and endless. He quite likes it.

"What are you doing? Let me go? Do you know who I am? Do you know what I'm going to do to you when I get out of here?"

Max squints, winces just a little as the shrill voice fills the air, but he turns on his heel with a small, bland smile. "Mr. Hammer, please. Let's drop an octave, shall we?"

Justin Hammer jerks against Max's goons and—after Max gives the nod—slips free of their grip. "Who are you? I want your supervisor! I'm Justin Hammer, you can't treat me like this."

"My apologies, Mr. Hammer. My associates can be…enthusiastic. I'm a big admirer of your work. You have incredible vision."

"Well," Justin says, shrugging his shoulders and puffing his chest out. "Yes."

"You can call me Max, Mr Hammer. And unfortunately for you, I don't have a supervisor." Justin opens his mouth, but Max continues before Justin begins another shrill diatribe. "I've seen what you've done with Mr. Vanko and Mr. Stark. I'm really quite a fan."

"Thank you." Justin sticks out his hand, but Max turns to look at the horizon again until Justin awkwardly lowers his hand.

"I have a proposition for you, Mr. Hammer, and it's one I think you'll enjoy," Max says pleasantly. Justin looks at him, rude and impatient, but Max is magnanimous enough to ignore his bad manners. "I would like to make use of your group of psuedo iron men, or perhaps, I should say I want you to make use of your iron men."

Justin gets a sour look on his face. "I'm sorry, Mr.--ah--"

"Max," Max supplies helpfully.

"Max," Justin continues. "but I created those for the U.S. Government. They aren't toys."

Max counts to ten and smiles. "Anything can be a toy, but I digress." He turns to face Justin again. "I have a small group of people who have, unfortunately, become a very deep thorn in my side, and when things are a thorn in my side, they are a thorn in the side of the CIA."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Justin pauses a moment, and then continues. "All the same, my suits aren't for revenge schemes. They are the future of modern warfare."

"Mr. Hammer." Max turns to Justin and smoothes the line of Justin's vest, tightens the knot of his tie. "If you take care of the thorn, the U.S. government will be very grateful. Do we understand each other?"

He watches Justin silently process the information, and a smile creeps over Justin's face. "Yes. I believe we do." When Justin sticks out his hand this time, Max shakes it.

He wouldn't end Clay and his team, not by a long shot, but he would at least be a distraction.

A very loud distraction.

Sometimes, those were the best.


End file.
